


Kidnapped

by Knightrunner



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Death Note
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Help, I need a good title, if that wasn't obvious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightrunner/pseuds/Knightrunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commissioner Yagami and Harley Quinn are kidnapped, forcing Batman and Joker to work together. But who is smart enough to do such a thing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: The idea for this crossover goes to my friend Maygirl96. The plot idea came from a guy that used to work with my bro. I'm just writing the actual thing.

Joker laughed as he spun around a metal pole, a notebook in his free hand. "So then, Batman. Have you come to ruin my fun again?" He asked, looking down on the caped crusader.

"Joker. Where's Yagami?" Batman demanded, ignoring the question posed to him.

Joker frowned at him, crouching on the ledge. "Oh don't worry about the old man. Harley's taking good care of him."

Batman scowled. "There's a seven percent chance you're commissioner's son. If you are then you won't let him be hurt."

Joker laughed standing again and leaning against the pole. "Sever percent chance I'm Light Yagami? I can guarantee he's studying hard right now."

"What's in the notebook?" Batman asked.

Joker held up the black notebook. "This? Oh nothing, just a list of everyone I've ever killed. No need to worry Bats, the good commissioner's name isn't in here. Although I have a spot saved for you."

"I will stop you Joker. As soon as I figure out who you are, you will face justice," Batman said, looking for the best route to get to Joker.

Joker laughed again. "I'll face justice? I am justice." He said before skipping away from Batman. In an attempt to catch Joker Batman grappled up to the ledge. By the time he got up there Joker was gone.

~~~~~~

Light walked in his front door. He sighed, glancing around the apartment. He'd moved out from his parents house when he started college a few months back. Since then the number of psychos in Gotham had risen. Maybe it had something to do with Batman losing his second sidekick, or maybe Batman was loosing his edge. Light walked over to the window and looked out at Gotham. "A corrupt city indeed. The cops won't even do anything to stop all the mad men." He paused and looked at the deck of cards on his desk. On top was a joker card. "Mad men like me. It's all a joke, the commissioner's son is Batman's biggest enemy." Before he could continue voicing his thoughts his phone rang. He flipped it open and put it to hes ear. "Hello. This is Light."

"Puddin'! You said you were comin' over aftah work!" A shrill voice said.

Light sighed. "I'm sorry Misa, it was a long day. My brain was on auto pilot for the drive home. Listen I"ll make it up to you, night after next we'll go out for a date. No work, just us."

"Aww really? Thanks puddin'! You're the best! By the way, what'do ya want me to do with the commissioner?" she asked.

Light debated the question while staring out the window. "Leave him downtown with Mikami and the boys."

"Alright puddin'! See ya in a few days!" she said cheerfully before hanging up.

After shoving the phone in his pocket he walked into his office. A cork board on the wall was covered in notes about Batman, Joker and every other major criminal in Gotham. Light studied the board, looking to see who he could use. The thought crossed his mind to let Riddler out of Arkham as a distraction. If the dark knight was solving Enigma's riddles then he wouldn't be as focused on Joker. If Enigma got out then he couldn't be controlled, however if the bat simply thought Enigma got out then Joker could have some fun. Setting it up to look like Riddler had escaped however would be hard. Perhaps it was time to visit Matty in Arkham.


End file.
